


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by TaylorMay1912



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Body Shots, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Men of Letters Bunker, Dean Winchester Cries During Sex, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Making Love, Minor Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Needy Dean Winchester, Never Have I Ever, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Truth or Dare, Wing Kink, this is really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorMay1912/pseuds/TaylorMay1912
Summary: I started writing this with the intention of creating some gratuitous sex involving body shots and sexy innuendo, but it ended up being...a lot sappier than I intended. It also took me such a long time to get them to the actual sexy times. Sometimes it's all about the build-up! The Tension! The Feels!Enjoy!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

Dean let out a satisfied groan as the whiskey hit his lips, and he stretched out on the chair in the library of The Bunker. There weren't moments like this anymore. No immediate hunts in the area, no immediate threats to his family. Dean could get used to this. He knew Sam and Eileen were planning something fun and low-key for tonight, and Dean for one couldn’t wait. Cas waltzed in from the War Room and gave Dean a warm smile. Dean reflected it as Cas approached the table.

“Sam and Eileen anywhere?” Cas did his little head-tilt that Dean found himself missing more often than not.

“Sam said they were headed out to grab some supplies for tonight. Don’t know what he meant by that,” As he shrugged, the entrance door swung open and revealed Sam and Eileen, arms full of brown grocery bags, giggling and standing probably a little closer than usual. Dean shared a curious glance with Cas but didn’t say anything. Sam noticed Dean and Cas make their way into the War Room, and he took a small step back from Eileen.

“Where’s Jack?” He shook a lone strand of long hair away from his eyes.

“I’m here,” Jack called from the corridor, a bright grin on his face. “Oooh, what’d you buy?”

“For you,” Eileen raised an eyebrow as she dumped the bags on the table. “Cola. But for us,” She pulled out a bottle of Jose Cuervo from one of the bags. Dean gave Eileen an affectionate grin before pointing accusingly at Sam.

“Sammy, you better marry this girl or I’ll beat you to it,” Dean spoke and signed. Eileen let out a guffawing laugh. Sam went bright red.

“Fuc-shove off, jerk,” Sam glanced nervously at Jack, then to Eileen, who was still giggling.

“How sweet, Dean, but you’re not my type,”

“Oh yeah?” Dean signed. “Who is your type? Too tall for his own good, allergic to a barber, and the second-best hunter in the world?” Sam reached into his bag of shopping and lobbed a bag of corn chips at Dean. “But seriously, what’s the plan, guys? Get wasted while the kid, what, just watches?”

“Well, I probably won’t get wasted, Dean,” Cas’ voice came from behind him, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Smug bastard,” He muttered. Sam shook his head, smiling.

“We were thinking of just having one night of...fun?” He shrugged. “Maybe some games?”

“Oh yeah, like what? We can’t exactly play sleepover games,” Dean tilted his head, giving Sam a secret smile. “As much as I’m sure you wanna play ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’, or double, or triple, with your girl over there,”

“What’s ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’?” Cas and Jack both spoke in unison, and Dean chuckled.

“No, man,” Sam signed as he spoke. “We were thinking something Jack could participate in, like ‘Truth or Dare’, ‘Never Have I Ever’, stuff like that.” He unpacked his bags of snacks and drinks onto the War Room table.

“That’s...probably gonna get me super drunk, super quick, depending on how hard we go,” Dean grinned. “I’m down.” He clicked his fingers. “We need mood music!” Before Sam could stop him, Dean bolted to the record player. It was a cool one, somehow tricked out to make the music go all through the Bunker. Sam had recently bought a newer sound system, though, and had installed it with Jack a few days ago. The Bluetooth system of it was already connected to Sam’s phone, but Dean pressed a few buttons and hey, presto, it was connected to his phone. Dean fiddled for a bit and had his party playlist pumping through the whole Bunker in no time. Led Zeppelin always got Dean keen and worked up, so when he made his way back to the group, he had a bouncy pep in his step.

“You good, Moon Shoes?” Sam quipped, and Dean flipped him off. They crowded around the table, splitting up the snacks, and Eileen pulled out a brand-new box of sixteen shot glasses. Jack was so excited to be hanging out with the grown-ups, but every time he tried to take a swing towards the alcohol, Cas pulled it away from him.

“Jack,” He warned.

“But...”

“You’re technically four-years-old, buddy,” Dean crossed his arms. Cas shot him a thankful glance. Jack blustered, trying puppy-dog eyes on both of them. “Jack, I’ve grown up with Sam. Your puppy-dog eyes ain’t gonna work on me, especially not for this. Ask us again in fourteen years,” Jack puffed his cheeks in disappointment, but he sipped his cola drink.

“Alright, so what are we thinking?” Dean clapped his hands. “Rack up them shots,” He winked at Eileen, who shook her head, but still poured the alcohol into the glasses.

“Maybe we should also have some beers, otherwise we’ll run out of liquor,” Sam pulled out two packs of Millers. Dean nodded his approval, grabbing a bottle and cracking it open. “How about we start with ‘Truth or Dare’,” Sam gave Jack a small smile. “Super simple game, one person asks the other if they want to be asked a question they have to answer truthfully or do a dare, which is a kind of challenge. If you don’t want to do the dare or answer the question, you drink. Easy, yeah?” Jack’s face lit up and he nodded. Sam turned to Dean. “I’ll start. Dean, truth or dare?”

“Why’s it gotta be me you ask first? Can’t we go around in circles?”

“Well, I’ve got something I wanna ask you,”

“Shouldn’t have said that, Sammy. Dare,” Sam gave him a wicked grin. “Oh fu- _Fudge_ ,” He gave Jack a quick side glance.

“I dare you...” He paused for dramatic effect, and Dean rolled his eyes. “To show Cas how to do a proper tequila shot,”

“Easy,” Dean slammed his hand down on the table, and Sam held up his hand. Cas took a sip of his beer.

“By licking the salt off Cas’ neck, doing the shot, and sucking the lemon wedge out of his mouth.” Sam leaned back, with a massive smug grin on his face. Dean felt his heart fall to his stomach. Cas choked on his drink, spluttering alcohol down his chin. Dean leaned over and thumped him on his back. Cas dropped his gaze to his bottle and was trying hard to breathe normally.

“Sam, you’re a monster,” Dean brought his beer to his lips and took a deep swig. “Get your rocks off watching your brother do shit like that to his friends, do ya?” He held up his hand to stop Sam’s words. “Nope, don’t wanna hear it. Weirdo. My turn. Eileen,” He smiled. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Eileen gave him a sweet smile.

“Okay, tell me, have you two fooled around yet? No porny details, but just...” He gestured to Sam, waggling his eyebrows. Eileen’s cheeks went a light pink.

“Fuck off, Dean. Oh,” Sam gave Jack a widened look of horror. “Jack, do not repeat that word, oh my God.”

“Good going, Sammy. Teaching the boy bad habits, tsk tsk tsk,” Dean smirked.

“Don’t repeat which word?”

“Exactly, Jack,” Sam shot him a grateful smile, but Jack tilted his head in confusion. It was so much like Cas, Dean had a moment of doubt over his true parentage. He and Sam shared a glance, and he could tell Sam was thinking the same.

“We have,” Eileen gave Sam a shy smile, and Dean clapped his hands and let out a loud cackle.

“Woo! Knew it!” He did a fist bump into the air. Sam rolled his eyes but still gave Eileen a small smile. “Alright, Eileen, your turn,”

“Jack, truth or dare?”

“Umm,” He seemed to consider it, before looking at Dean and smiling at him. “Dare, like Dean,” Dean felt a small proud smile play on his lips.

“Okay, I dare you to eat a pickle coated in marshmallow fluff,” She pushed the jar of salted pickles towards him. Jack considered, and summoned the container of marshmallow fluff from the kitchen. He opened up the container and dipped a whole pickle into the fluff, coating even his fingers in the sticky goodness. Dean couldn’t help the cringe on his face as Jack chomped and gulped down the whole thing.

“Okay, how about we play a different game since Jack has no qualms about eating whatever?” Sam gave the kid a slightly alarmed look.

“How about ‘Never Have I Ever’ then?” Eileen smiled. Sam nodded, turning to explain the rules of the game to Jack. Dean decided he had enough of his wheat water, and pulled up a lime wedge. He gestured for Cas to watch him, before licking the back of his left hand and sprinkling salt. He took the lime wedge in his left hand and held the full shot glass in his right. He waited until he had Cas’ full attention, and gave him a wink. He licked the salt, threw back the shot, and bit into the lime. The acidic burn of the lime lessened the heat of the shot, and Dean only winced once.

“That hardly seems enjoyable,” Cas frowned, and Dean let out a raspy laugh.

“Come on, Cas. It’s fun. If you don’t like the tequila, I’m sure we might be able to find some whiskey or scotch,”

“No,” Sam interrupted him, pulling up a bottle of vodka. “Only party drinks for the party. You want your normal whiskeys, you opt out of the rest of the celebrations,” Dean cringed.

“Vodka, lime and salt? Yikes, man,” Sam shook his head and pulled out a small thing of sugar and a few lemons. “Wow, you guys thought of everything,”

“Yeah, well, I prefer vodka first. Tequila’s too heavy straight away,”

“Weak,” Dean mumbled, and Sam rolled his eyes. “So come on, Cas. Try it,” Dean pushed the bottle of tequila towards the angel, and Cas got himself a wedge of lime. He gave Dean a curious glance before licking the back of his hand to sprinkle the salt on his skin. Dean felt his throat go a little dry as he watched his friend’s pink tongue swipe over his hand, and caught himself imagining what the angel’s skin tasted like, and whether Cas would be okay with doing a body shot off of Dean...that perfect tongue swiping down Dean’s neck and chasing the lime from Dean’s―

“Okay, we all ready?” Sam’s voice made Dean’s daydream shatter like glass, and he realised he was staring into Cas’ eyes for so long, he’d missed Cas doing the shot, lime rind used up and curled in the glass. Cas was returning Dean’s gaze, albeit with a little bit of a frown. Dean ignored the heat rushing up his neck and to his face as he turned to his brother. “Alright. I’ll start easy. Never have I ever...kissed a supernatural creature,” Dean let out a loud laugh.

“Sammy, you’re lucky it's not 'take a shot for _every_ supernatural creature you’ve kissed',” Dean threw back a gulp of his beer. Everybody else took a drink, although Jack looked doubtful. “Jack, I’d count a necromancer as a supernatural being. She was using magic, ergo, supernatural,” He shrugged, and Jack seemed appeased as he took a sip. “Alright, I’ll go. Never have I ever...died at least twice and come back,” Dean smirked as he watched Sam and Cas take a drink along with him.

“I think I get it,” Cas thought for a moment, before giving the smallest of smiles. “Never have I ever...been possessed by an archangel,” He took a swig of his drink as Sam and Dean followed suit.

“That’s not fair, you’re just saying things you know are going to exclude us,” Eileen pouted. “Fine. Never have I ever...” She looked like she was holding herself back from giggling too hard. “Never have I ever slept with a Winchester,” Dean rolled his eyes as Eileen threw back a shot. Sam raised a curious eyebrow towards Cas, who didn’t lift his drink.

“Why you looking at Cas, Sam? Something you want to tell the group?” Dean smirked. Sam crossed his arms.

“I dunno, Dean. Is there something _you_ want to tell the group?” His nostrils flared as he huffed out a laugh. Dean frowned, but Jack interrupted anything Dean could think of in response.

“Never have I ever been to Heaven _and_ Hell!” Everybody except Eileen threw back a drink.

“I can do you one better, Jack,” Dean smirked. “Never have I ever spent more than twenty-four hours in Heaven, Hell _and_ Purgatory?” He cheered his bottle against Cas’ as they downed their drinks. Sam let out a huff of annoyance, and Eileen rolled her eyes.

“Okay, I’m getting bored of this,” She sighed.

“Same,” Jack yawned.

“We could make it interesting,” Eileen waggled her eyebrows at Sam, who cocked an eyebrow. “What about statements that the speaker hasn’t necessarily done, but others at the table have?” Sam grinned.

“So like, for example, never have I ever slept with an angel?” He glanced at Dean. “Dean, you need to drink,”

“The hell I do.” He crossed his arms, heart beating wildly in his chest. He pointedly ignored the voice in the back of his mind stating that he _wishes_ he’s slept with an angel, a very specific one. Sam gave him a weird look.

“Do you remember Anna?”

“Anna? Who’s... _oh_.” He leaned back, scratching his chin. “She...she wasn’t an angel, though? Like, technically, she was human when we...”

“Sure, but she was still able to hear angel radio, wasn’t she? So, you slept with an angel,” Sam smirked. Dean shrugged, throwing back a shot.

“Alright, if we’re doing that, then,” Dean laughed. “Never have I ever slept with a demon,” Jack frowned as Sam begrudgingly threw back a shot.

“What do you guys mean when you say, ‘slept with’?” He did the head-tilt again, and Dean giggled.

“You look so much like Cas when you do that, it’s ridiculous,” He shook his head, before clearing his throat. “When we say, ‘slept with’, buddy, we mean ‘sex’.”

“You mean that stuff Sam talked to me about? Because you were too...what words did you use, Sam? ‘Too chicken-shit to do it himself’?” Everybody let out choruses of laughter as Dean rolled his eyes. Jack tried hard to hide another yawn behind his hand, but Dean and Cas caught it.

“Go to bed,” They spoke in unison, frowning at Jack, who looked like a deer in the headlights.

“Aw, but...”

“Jack,” Cas stressed.

“Okay then. Don’t have too much fun without me. Goodnight, everybody.” He got up and headed towards his bedroom. As soon as his door clicked shut, Dean rolled his head back to stretch his neck. Eileen smirked.

“Never have I ever...had a threesome?” Both Sam and Dean snorted before throwing back a shot. Eileen gave Sam a shocked look, and Sam blanched.

“Dear God, please don’t tell me you think...”

“Eileen,” Dean made a gagging sound. “That’s disgusting,” She laughed, waving her hands dismissively. “Alright,” He cracked his knuckles. “Never have I ever...been a demon?” Dean smirked as he threw back another shot.

“Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes. “That’s hardly fair.”

“Oh, I’ve got one.” Sam smiled. “Never have I ever had a sex dream about someone at this table,” Dean wanted to melt into the floor, but when he watched as Cas slowly brought his drink to his lips, his whole mouth went dry. He locked his gaze on Cas as he brought his shot to his mouth, throwing it back and licking his lips. Cas tracked the movement of Dean’s tongue with a heated interest. “I hope to God both of you aren’t having sex dreams about Eileen too,” Dean didn’t break eye contact with Cas as he flipped Sam off. “Oookay, I’ll take that as our cue,”

“Where are we going?” Eileen asked.

“Anywhere but here,” Sam’s voice was slightly high like he wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. “Dean, _please_ , just...”

“Don’t you got somewhere to be, Sammy?” The words came out in a growl, and Dean bit back a grin at the sound of two sets of feet hurrying off and away. As soon as Dean heard Sam’s bedroom door shut, he let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “And then there were two,” He murmured. Cas continued to stare intensely at Dean.

“It’s not like I could help it, Dean,” He spoke lowly, the timbre of his voice hitting Dean like a punch. “I was human, I couldn’t control what I dreamed about,”

“Oh yeah?” He smirked. “How many times, Cas?”

“Dean, I...”

“ _How many times_?”

“...the once, after I slept with April, and then nearly every other night until I got some grace back,” Cas dropped his gaze nervously.

“Wait, hold up,” Dean held up his hand, a proud smirk on his face. “After you had sex for the first time, you dreamt of _me_?” He exhaled a deep breath. “Oof, man. April must’ve _sucked_ if you were dreaming of me,”

“She was perfectly adequate. But she wasn’t...” Cas bit his lip, words failing him. Dean let out a low chuckle.

“If it’s confession time, then well...” He kept his eyes on the empty shot glass in front of him. “The first time I thought about you, uh...like that, was...uh....after you left my dream, you know, when you reminded me you, uh...”

“’Pulled you out of Hell, I can throw you back in’?” Cas supplied, his voice sounding cocky. Dean flashed his gaze back to Cas, and the grin on his face proved Dean right. “That was the _first_ time?” Dean snapped his gaze back to the alcohol in front of him.

“Uh, yeah. They were always the same, though. It was always me taking control, more out of anger than anything, until...” Dean felt his throat catch, and he heard Cas get out of his chair. He flinched slightly when he felt Cas’ hand rest on his left shoulder, bringing his lips to his ear.

“Until?” Cas’ breath was warm against Dean’s neck, and he tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulder. Dean bit down to hide a moan.

“Uh...until you rebelled from Heaven, and we were in the midst of the apocalypse,” He panted out. “It...the dreams changed then,” Cas made a pleased noise, pressing his lips softly to the tip of Dean’s ear. Dean swallowed loudly, willing himself to continue talking. “You were the one taking control from there on out. Sometimes the dreams would have a give and take, but most of the times...”

“What would we be doing in your dreams, Dean?” Cas spoke matter-of-factly like he wasn’t making Dean’s heart try to beat out of his chest, like he wasn’t running his hand from Dean’s shoulder to the back of his neck, curling into the root of the hairs there. Dean let out a breathy moan. “ _Tell me_ ,” He growled, and Dean was reminded of that night in Bobby’s kitchen again, with the threat of Cas’ power very real. The only difference now is Dean knows Cas wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt him, but boy howdy, did he still know how to get under Dean’s skin.

“Sometimes it would be you holding me down and just having your way with me, sometimes you would grip my head in your hands and just fuck into my face until you’re done, or you’d fuck yourself down onto me until you came and then leave. But in,” Dean licked his lips, his panting breath drying his mouth. “In Purgatory, those rare moments when I did manage to sleep, I’d dream that you...” His lip trembled. “You _stayed_. It wasn’t fucking, then, it was...it was...”

“Making love,” Cas’ voice became soft, and he pressed a kiss to Dean’s neck.

“And then after Purgatory, when I got you back, it changed yet again,” Dean decided he was just going to keep going, full-steam ahead. “Sometimes it would be dirty and depraved, sometimes it would be gradual and gentle, but you always _stayed_.” His words came out in a cracked whisper. Cas pulled Dean’s chair back and straddled Dean’s lap, bringing his face into Dean’s focus. He brought his hand to Dean’s cheek, rubbing slow circles along his cheekbone. He traced his thumb down to Dean’s lips, pulling them apart slightly. Dean snaked his tongue out to dance on the tip of Cas’ thumb, and Cas breathed out a soft moan. Cas held up a hand, and Dean froze right where he was. Cas’ eyes lit up at how responsive Dean was, before reaching to grab the salt and a lime wedge in one hand, the last shot of tequila in the other. “Cas?” Dean frowned.

“So, if I remember correctly, salt goes here,” Cas shook the salt holder so a healthy sprinkle of the granules fell on Dean’s slick neck. “And lime goes here,” He gently pressed the lime wedge to Dean’s lips, and Dean smiled.

“You know, technically, you’re supposed to do the shot off my stomach,” He murmured, but accepted the lime wedge, flipping it so Cas can suck it out of his mouth.

“Duly noted,” Cas nodded seriously. “Will have to do that next time.” He brought his face to Dean’s neck and nuzzled his five o’clock shadow into Dean’s skin. Dean let out a muffled moan. Cas chuckled, before taking in a heady breath. He ran his hot tongue over the strip of salt on Dean’s neck, and the sensation felt so electric, Dean didn’t even realise Cas had thrown back his shot until Cas’ lips were pressed to his, sucking the lime juice from his teeth. The rind became thin, and Dean ripped it from their mouths to dive into _actually_ kissing Cas. He tasted like salt, lime and sinful heaven.

“God, Cas,” Dean moaned, as Cas nipped his lips, gripping his hands in Dean’s hair, so tight it was on the good edge of painful. “You have no idea, the things I want to do...” Cas pulled his face back to smirk before the fucker gripped his shoulders to _grind_ himself down on Dean’s hips.

Dean Winchester _does not_ beg, not for anything. Except for the lives of the ones he cares about. Until now, because he was begging for Castiel. He didn’t quite know what he wanted, specifically, but he know anything Cas wanted to give, or take, he’s completely into it.

“Dean,” Cas’ eyes were _glowing_ , and Dean felt a hot thrill run through him at the reminder of having a powerful angel in his lap.

“What do you want from me, Cas? Tell me. I’ll do anything,” He knew he was whispering reverently, but he couldn’t help it.

“I...I want...” Cas panted, and grabbed Dean by his shoulders. One moment he was sitting in the War Room chair, next, Dean was lying flat on his back on his memory-foam mattress. Before he had much of an opportunity to adjust to Cas’ scenery change, the angel was pulling him back in for a bruising kiss. Dean decided his brain should take a much-needed hike, and he gave in completely to every one of Cas’ whims. When he felt Cas pawing at the bottom of their shirts, Dean pulled his own off before deftly undoing Cas’ tie. Dean always thought Cas had the patience of a saint, but apparently, he’d left that virtue back in Heaven. He pulled back with a frustrated frown. Every shred of clothing on both Dean and the angel faded away, and Dean let out a contented sigh at the feeling of finally, _finally_ having Castiel’s naked body above him. “Dean,” Cas tried again, and Dean pulled him in for a heated kiss. Cas returned the kiss with equal ferocity before pulling back. “Depraved and dirty, or gradual and gentle?” He smiled at Dean, and Dean chuckled.

“Whatever you decide, you’re gonna have to do it soon, because I’m not going to last very long, sweetheart,” If it was anyone else, Dean would blush at how honest that statement was. But since it was Cas, he didn’t give a flying fuck if it made him seem needy. Judging from the glow that returned to Cas’ eyes, he took it for the compliment it was. He pressed soft kisses down Dean’s neck, as his hands explored down his chest. Dean brought his hands to Cas’ back, and he didn’t miss the hitch in Cas’ breathing as he scraped his nails down slightly. “Sensitive, angel?”

“That’s...hmm...” He continued with his kisses, running his tongue over Dean’s collarbone. “That’s where my wings are. More sensitive than I thought, apparently,” Dean smiled as he ran his nails up and down the angel’s back gently. He relished in the moans he brought tumbling out of Cas’ mouth. Cas’ hands danced near Dean’s hip, and Dean couldn’t help his short, desperate thrusts. Cas smirked into Dean’s chest. That was all the warning Dean had before he felt two things happen simultaneously. Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s highly-sensitive nipples, and he wrapped his hand around Dean’s throbbing cock.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Dean breathed, continuing to thrust, trying to get more out of Cas’ loose and lazy grip.

“Not yet, Dean,” Cas murmured against Dean’s chest. Dean huffed out a laugh, but it quickly turned into a moan of complaint when he felt Cas’ fingers unravel from his cock. The complaining changed to desperation when Cas skirted two fingers close to his hole. Dean wasn’t new to the sexual gratification that came from that area, and Dean had a sneaking suspicion Cas was _very_ aware of that.

“Please, Cas. Please,” He tried to grind his body down to Cas’ fingers, and Cas chuckled darkly.

“As you wish,” With that, he slipped one finger in. Dean braced himself for pain, for the drag that he knows from personal experience comes from going in dry, but it wasn’t there. There was no pain at all, like Cas was using his powers to save Dean the discomfort. Before Dean could even ask the curious question, Cas slipped a second finger in, and all Dean felt was the pleasing sensation of being stretched open slowly. “And if I do _this_ ,” Cas twisted something, and Dean saw sparks as his body spasmed with pleasure.

“Holy shit, Cas, fuck, please,” He continued to babble out. It almost sounded like sobbing at this point, but that’s ridiculous.

Dean Winchester does _not_ cry during sex.

“Dean,” Cas pulled Dean’s lips back to his, all tongue and teeth. Dean felt something tear, and he could almost _taste_ the blood on his lips, but the sensation faded as quickly as it came. “Can I make love to you?” He whispered against Dean’s healed lips, twisting his fingers again to make Dean a babbling mess.

“Please, yes. Please, please, please, I need you, angel. I need you inside me. Make love to me, Castiel,” He could feel the damn tears on his face now. But the sensation of Cas’ fingers scissoring and pressing and twisting inside him distracted him from his emotions. He mourned the momentary loss of Cas’ fingers, but when he could feel the head of his cock press against his entry, he breathed out a soft groan. He brought his gaze to Cas’ and saw the gentle expression on the angel’s face. Cas brought his lips softly to Dean’s, moaning as he slowly pressed into Dean. They swallowed each other's breaths as Cas pulled to a stop once he was fully inside. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean’s forehead, stroking his fingers across Dean’s face as he started slowly thrusting into Dean.

“I love you,” Cas breathed against Dean’s neck. He was murmuring like it was prayer. There was a level of worship to his whispers, as he kissed his words into Dean’s skin. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” Dean smiled, feeling his climax building higher with every phrase and every movement.

“Cas,” Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair like he had wished to do for so many years, like he’d dreamed of for so long. Cas brought his gaze to Dean’s, and Dean pulled Cas in for a deep kiss. “I love you too,” He whispered against Cas’ lips. Dean watched as Cas’ glowing eyes turned from blue to white.

“Dean, I’m...”

“I know, me too,” Cas hit against Dean’s prostate again, and Dean had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself coming first. He wanted to time it right, damn it.

“Shut your eyes,” He breathed out in a rush, and Dean let go as he clamped his eyes shut. He moaned loudly as he felt his come paint his chest, and he could feel Cas twitching above him. He kept his eyes shut, even when Cas slouched against him, and as he pulled out. He continued to keep his eyes closed as he felt Cas throw a doona over him and climb into bed. “Dean, you can open your eyes,”

“Okay,” He breathed, opening his eyes. He rolled over to look over the angel. Cas looked completely blissed out, and he was radiating soft light. “Are you...is your body _glowing_?”

“It’s a side effect of an angelic orgasm,” Cas gave Dean a lazy smile. “Who knew?” Dean traced his fingers gently over Cas’ bicep. “So...”

“Definitely better than any dream I’ve ever had,” Dean smirked, bringing his lips to press a chaste kiss to Cas’ cheek. “And I’m yours. Completely and totally,” He hesitated. “If you’ll have me, of course,” Cas shut him up with a warm kiss.

“I’m yours too, Dean. And I’ll always stay.”


End file.
